Only for a Short Time
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Sedikit waktu pasti akan kuluangkan untukmu. Walaupun hanya melihatmu yang lelap dibuai mimpi, sekedar memakaikan selimut untukmu, dan hanya untuk mengecup keningmu. Warning: Kekacauan, kekonyolan, OOC. ;D mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Niatannya sih mau bikin jadi NaruSasu… TAPIII~ *evil smirk* berhubung Sasuke muridnya Orochimaru-sama *Light bukannya error*, jadi… Sekali lagi Light bikin SasuNaru~~hyahahahahaha!

Di awal manis, makin ke bawah makin…Gaje! Light lagi kena virus… Sebuah virus gaje, yaitu pengen heboh-hebohan. Berhubung Light lagi mengalami sepi melulu~HPku sayang, HPku nista, nggak ngasih pemiliknya OL! Gak dikasih pulsa sehari langsung rusaaak~hiks!

Dozo, Minna-Sama!

Rate:

T, untuk kenistaan! XD

Disclaimer:

Mbah Masashi Kishimoto~yang rajin menabung, tidak sombong, serta pandai menyiksa pita suara Fujoshi yang akhir-akhir ini jejeritan melulu~ *dikemplang*

Warning:

Canon verse, out of character, FULL of lebayness and gajenesss, a little typo, Boys Love. To Readers who hate boys love, please leave this page by pressing the 'back' button.

.

Di sini tidak ada OC, XD!

Have a nice read! ^__~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Entah sejak kapan, semua hal yang mengenai dirimu, sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk mengamatinya dan mencoba memahaminya.

Terutama, setiap pukulanmu untukku.

Sedikit waktu, kuluangkan hanya untuk memahami setiap pukulanmu untukku, membuatku mengerti sedikit tentang perasaanmu yang tidak terkatakan. Karena kau adalah seorang pemalsu dan pembohong ekspresi terhebat yang kukenal—walaupun aku jauh lebih lihai darimu—kau pasti membenarkan itu.

Kau selalu memukulku dengan cepat dan kencang, lalu wajahmu merengut dan kau berteriak kesal. Matamu menyiratkan tawa, ujung bibirmu terangkat mengukir senyuman. Artinya, kau menikmati setiap detik bertengkar denganku.

Kau memukulku satu kali sekuat tenaga, dan ekspresimu terasa tawar, matamu menyipit penuh amarah. Itu tandanya, kau marah. Padaku dan kebodohanku.

Kamu memukulku sekuat yang kau bisa, lalu berangsur-angsur memelan, dan akhirnya kedua tanganmu menggantung di lengan bajuku. Menggantung begitu saja.

Mungkin, aku tidak akan pernah sanggup memandang ke dalam langit di matamu saat nuansa sendu menyapu dirimu, tapi dengan pukulanmu saja, aku mengerti, setiap pukulanmu mengalirkan seberapa dalamnya rasa kecewa dan sedih karena aku.

Serta sedikit waktu di mana aku yakin, kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku yang selalu di sampingmu, menemanimu.

Setiap malam, saat hati ini sudah yakin kalau kau sudah lelap dibuai mimpi, aku pasti akan mendekatimu, mengelus rambutmu yang halus, dan mendengar igauanmu.

Aku heran, mengapa setiap engkau mengigau, kau selalu menyebutkan namaku. Seolah namaku begitu berarti untuk diucap. Terlebih, kau yang selalu mengucapkan namaku. Dan baru kusadari, aku selalu tersenyum menatapmu, jika kita berdua bersama tanpa siapapun.

Setiap malam, tidak peduli dengan kondisiku sendiri, walaupun aku bersimbah darah penuh luka atau terlalu lelah, pasti akan kusempatkan sedikit waktu untukmu… Untuk hadir di sisimu saat malam.

Pasti.

Sekedar hanya untuk mengecup keningmu dan memakaikan selimut untukmu.

Mengalirkan perasaan rindu yang tak mungkin terucap dariku.

…Lalu, pergi lagi meninggalkanmu. Setelah membalas menyebutkan namamu disisa tenaga terakhir yang kumiliki.

"…_Naruto…"_

#~**~#

A SasuNaruSasu fanfiction,

Only for a Short Time

By: Light-Sapphire-Chan

#~**~#

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke akan pergi begitu saja setelah ia mengucapkan banyak hal?

Saking banyaknya, rasanya ia hampir kelepasan bicara. Hampir saja… Mungkin, jika mereka hanya berdua saja yang ada di sini. Ia akan mengakan semuanya. Semua perasaan tertekannya, marahnya, sedihnya, kecewanya, dan hatinya.

Selama beberapa saat di keheningan yang terselubung, mereka bertemu tatap di antara semua perhatian yang terpusat pada mereka.

Sebelum akhirnya Sasuke membalikkan badannya, lalu berjalan melangkah pergi menghampiri Zetsu dan Madara.

Sekali lagi, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam menatap kepergian Sasuke. Hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan detik, sebelum Sasuke menghilang—bahkan tanpa kepulan asap.

Ketika jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke sudah melampaui sepuluh langkah, terdengar helaan napas Sasuke, seiring dengan pemuda tampan itu menghentikan langkah ke sebelasnya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sedikit, menemukan mata biru yang begitu intens menatapnya.

…Bolehkan ia tersenyum kecil, karena menemukan seseorang yang membuat dirinya tetap hidup, tak henti memandangnya dengan tatapan berharap?

Mungkin, tatapan mereka kali ini, akan menyuarakan intesitas keindahan yang teramat sangat, andai saja tidak ada suara-suara yang menginterupsi tidak pada tempatnya.

"KAU PASTI MATI DI TANGANKU, BRENGSEEEEKK! DASAR PENGKHIANAT NARUTO-SAMA!!!"

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan ke arah massa yang menumpuk banyak di hadapan mereka. Sasuke jelas-jelas menyukai Naruto yang berteriak apapun yang jelek padanya—hal ini tidak perlu diragukan keakuratannya.

Massa yang datang, rupanya anti-Sasuke.

Pasti ada alasan kuat, mengapa mereka membenci Sasuke.

"TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENYAKITI NARUTO-KUUUN~!"

Sasuke lebih menyukai dirinya yang diganggu perempuan-perempuan cantik dan seksi, di banding Naruto-nya. Karena kalau ia yang berada di dekat perempuan-perempuan tersebut, jelas ia tidak akan tergoda.

Ah, andai Sasuke mengerti, kalau Naruto yang justru merasa risih jika hal itu terjadi.

"DASAR PENGGANGGU SIALAAAAN!"

Sasuke benar-benar benci pada para lelaki yang sok kuat melindungi Naruto. Menurut Sasuke, mereka hanyalah sekumpulan archa layaknya curut yang mengganggu.

"Eeeeeeeh~" sepertinya keautisan seorang Tobi benar-benar all out ketimbang jiwa Madara-nya. "RAMAAIII SEKALIIII!" tak lupa tepuk tangan ala anak TK yang mendapatkan balon.

Jika mata bisa segaris, maka mata Sasuke sudah menjalin garis lurus, yang tandanya ia benar-benar muak dengan semua orang yang mendadak hadir di sini.

"Ka-kalian…" Mata biru Naruto membulat besar. Sungguh sebuah kejutan untuknya, mendapati mereka—semua orang yang pernah ditolongnya dulu, kini datang lengkap dengan senjata menghadang Sasuke.

Mereka melempar senyum manis pada Naruto-nya, Sasuke bersumpah, setidaknya ia akan menendang bokong mereka semua satu per satu. Lengkap dengan genjutsu sangat menakutkan. Kalau perlu, tambahkan sedikit chidori di ujung rambut mereka. Biar hangus.

Paket komplit.

Bayarannya mudah saja, cukup teriakan kesakitan dan tidak mendekati Naruto, itu sudah sangat cukup untuknya.

Sasuke merasakan senyum mengerikan terkembang di wajahnya.

"Naru-chaaaaan~"

Demi Kami-sama… Halooo~ bocah-bocah kecil! '_Kalian ini benar-benar setan cilik!'_ Pikir Sasuke. Dia saja tidak pernah memanggil Naruto seakrab itu. TERUS MEMELUK NARUTO DENGAN BEGITU MUDAHNYA!

Aaaarrrggghhh! Ia benar-benar tidak pernah melakukannya! Terkutuklah bocah-bocah itu yang memeluk dan memanggil Naruto seperti sekarang ini.

Tidak butuh sharingan untuk melihat kepulan asap yang menguar dari Sasuke. Atau aura-aura mengerikan yang setara dengan Kyuubi.

PLUUK!

Apalagi dengan bonus hiasan kulit pisang di kepala.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya sempurna, membelakangi para anti-anti dirinya, menghadap Naruto-nya yang dipeluk kanan-kiri, depan-belakang, atas-bawah dengan… Begitu dekat, lekat, erat, kuat dan mesra.

Deathglare a la Uchiha pun tidak mempan mengusir mereka semua dari Naruto.

Kakahi dan Sakura berpandangan heran, keduanya pun takjub melihat para pendukung Naruto—bisa dikatakan pecinta ataupun penggemar Naruto.

Boleh saja di Konoha, banyak gadis yang tidak menyukai Naruto. Tapi di luar Konoha…

Sangat banyak.

Apalagi hasrat para Seme. Jauh lebih banyak lagi.

"Waaaah~ semangat di sini begitu menggelora! Rasanya, akupun turut tertular semangat mereka!" seru Lee yang menyeruak di antara kerumunan.

"Cih, benar-benar merepotkan…" Gerutu Shikamaru di belakang Lee dengan kedua tangan melipat di belakang kepala.

"Lebih berisik daripada kerumunan dengungan serangganya Shino…"

"Lebih berisik dari gonggongan Akamaru…"

"Hm… Sepertinya akan ada kejadian besar di sini, oh, Sasuke. Kudoakan mudah-mudahan Kau bisa selamat nantinya…"

Mulai dari sini, ketidaksukaan Naruto bangkit terhadap Neji. Untuk apa sih Neji tersenyum pada Sasuke? Untuk apa mendoakan Sasuke yang bahkan jauh lebih kuat di banding mereka semua? _Dia kan tidak akan membalas senyummu, Neji!_ Naruto mencak-mencak dalam hati.

Itu belum seberapa, Naruto masih dibuat kesal dengan Sasuke yang membalas pandangan Gaara—menurut Naruto pula, pandangan Sasuke teramat sangat seduktif—harusnya sih Naruto sadar kalau pandangan itu ada hanya untuknya. _Kazekage-sama, ini bukan urusanmu...!_ Rasanya Naruto ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Semuanya, kumohon ketenangan. Jika kalian sibuk menyoraki Sasuke, ataupun melempari Sasuke dengan kulit pisang, atau mengelu-elukan Naruto, semuanya tidak akan terlaksana seperti yang kalian inginkan," kata Kakashi tenang. "Jadi, sekarang jelaskan tujuan kalian datang ke sini."

Tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Naruto, seorang anak yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, membuka suaranya. "Tentu saja kami datang dengan maksud balas dendam pada Sasuke!"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya, siap mendengarkan curhat—yang pastinya—tidak bermutu. Dengan niat mencurahkan perasaan dari hati ke hati. Balas dendam seperti apapun padanya, sungguh tidak masalah. Tapi jangan dekati Naruto…

Posesif.

Sangat.

Seorang bocah laki-laki lagi, berambut kuning tua yang panjang, juga ikut bicara. "Sasuke-san… Sangat kejam!"

Sasuke mulai jengah dengan semua tuduhan tanpa alasan, serta tatapan-tatapan sok mengintimidasi, yang jelas-jelas gagal dan tidak membuatnya takut. Justru ia merasa tertantang.

"…Atas dasar apa kalian bicara seperti itu?" suara dingin dan sangat tajam tersebut, mampu membungkam hiruk-pikuk di sekitarnya.

Seorang gadis dengan berani menghentakkan kakinya ke depan Sasuke. Lihatlah betapa femininnya penampilan gadis itu sekarang, cantik dan… Waw. So sexy.

Sasuke jelas tidak bisa melupakan gadis itu, BUKAN karena terpesona. Melainkan karena kesal dan muak. Seenaknya saja menyentuh Naruto.

"Karena kau pengganggu!" jawab gadis itu. "Kau melemparku ke kapal itu! Aku jelas tidak akan melupakanmu, si tampan laknat yang melemparku dan meninggalkan Naruto-kun!"

'_Dia ini tidak berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain. Sama-sama plin-plan,'_ pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Ia mengeluarkan seringai meremehkan. _'Lebih baik mereka mendekatiku, asal bukan dia…'_

"Aku tidak meninggalkannya. Tapi dia yang yang membuatku meninggalkannya," kata Sasuke membela diri.

Tahan, Naruto… Jangan biarkan semburat seindah senja menyapu wajahmu.

"Aaah… Amaru-chan," panggil Naruto gugup.

"Ya, Naruto-kun?" betapa manisnya, Amaru langsung menoleh ketika Naruto memanggil.

"…Kalau tidak ada Sasuke waktu itu, mungkin kita berdua sudah mati," kata Naruto, mencoba membela Sasuke.

"Ah! Bukan itu!" Amaru memandang Sasuke galak. "Tapi… Yang waktu Naruto-kun jatuh. Kan aku memelukmu—"

Sasuke tidak akan melupakan itu.

"KYAAAAAA~ KAU CURAAAANNGGG!!!" terdengar geraman dari seluruh penjuru massa pendukung Naruto.

"—Lalu kita berdua jatuh dari ketinggian, Kau pingsan, Naruto-kun, lalu aku memelukmu, tentu aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tapi… ADA MAKHLUK TERBANG MENCULIKMU!!!" seru gadis tersebut histeris seraya menunjuk Sasuke.

'_Tidak ada yang lebih elit dari __makhluk__ apa?' _batin Sasuke sarkastik.

"…Maksudmu, Sasuke… Menculikku?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya curiga.

Amaru menganggu antusias. "Ya! Lalu ia MEMELUKMU!"

Seluruh perhatian dihujamkan pada Sasuke yang nampak tenang, dingin dan tidak tertarik. Sementara Naruto mencoba melacak kebenaran yang dikatakan Amaru dengan memandang Sasuke.

Tidak ada penyangkalan. Entah kebenaran, atau kebohongan. Dan terdengar desisan tidak suka dari seluruh penjuru yang jelas diperuntukkan kepada Sasuke.

Amaru melanjutkan, "Ia membawamu terbang entah kemana, setelah memelototiku! Padahal kan, aku memelukmu sebelum jatuh ke laut… Dengan niatan, membalas budi baik dan cintamu, Naruto-kun!"

'_Naruto tidak akan dan tidak pernah mencintaimu, BAKA YAROU!' _

Entah sudah berapa banyak dosa Sasuke, sekarang, dosanyapun bertambah. Karena-err-memaki banyak orang.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-san?! Kau selalu mengganggu, menyela di antara kami dan Naruto…"

"Ohime-sama…" Naruto kini melirik Sasuke yang tetap tak berekspresi.

Sasuke yang inginnya membuang pandang, justru bertemu pandang dengan Naruto. Sama seperti biasanya, hanya pertemuan ekspresi tawar dan kecewa yang berpadu dengan amarah serta tekad yang luar biasa.

Hanya saja, rasanya ada yang lebih kuat lagi. Satu perasaan yang terus bercokol dalam diri.

Yukie kembali berkata, "Aku heran saja. Mengapa dia senang sekali menyela di antara kami dengan Naruto-san? Bukannya tidak boleh… Tapi, jujur saja, semua itu terasa sangat menyebalkan! Terlebih setelah Naruto jadi keren seperti ini…"

"…Kalian bisa dan membolehkan diri kalian sendiri dekat dengan Naruto. Mengapa Sasuke-kun tidak boleh?" Sakura angkat bicara.

Seseorang gadis cantik lagi berambut pirang, mengeluarkan suara riangnya.

"…Tentu saja tidak boleh! Karena ia orang yang paling berbahaya…"

"Hotaru…" Naruto menatapnya terkejut.

Sekian lama tidak bertemu, apakah Hotaru sudah melupakan Utakata? Dan berpaling pada Naruto?

"Kupikir, kalau kalian mau membenci seseorang karena Naruto, harusnya akulah yang kalian benci…" Kata Sakura sambil lalu.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, bahaya ini…

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya tidak suka.

"Memang kenapa? Ada apa dengan Sakura-san?" tanya Yuukimaru heran.

Sakura baru saja mau menjawab, ketika dia teringat sesuatu.

"EEEEEEEEHH!!!" seru Sakura galak. Dihentakkannya kakinya menuju Naruto. "Kau belum menjawab pernyataanku! Dengan teganya kau meninggalkanku!"

Kalau saja ada yang jeli, tentu mereka sepintas akan melihat mata Sasuke yang membesar sesaat.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung, "Err, itu… Kan waktu itu sudah kujawab, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, mata hijaunya menatap Naruto nanar—cepat sekali ekspresinya berubah. "…Jadi, yang waktu itu, Kau benar-benar jujur?"

Naruto menghela napas, rasanya ia ingin menjadi Zetsu saja. Karena, kalau Zetsu ditagih uang kas Akatsuki oleh Kakuzu—yang sekalian korupsi, ia tinggal menyelam ke tanah. Kakuzu tidak akan bisa mengejarnya.

Out of topic.

Intinya, daripada menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, lebih baik Naruto menerima pukulannya. Tapi tidak juga dua-duanya.

Hell no.

Sebenarnya sih, bukan masalah. Asalkan, si objek yang dipermasalahkan, tidak terdapat di sini, Naruto tentu akan mempertegas setiap perkataannya lagi pada Sakura.

'_Kami-sama, mengapa aku jadi kehilangan kepercayaan diri begini?'_ ratap Naruto dalam hati.

'_Yuuuhhuuu~~ sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk balas dendam pada Naruto! Atas semua kejahilan yang telah lampau!'_ inner Sakura bersorak gembira.

"…Berarti, Kau mengingkari janji," ucap Sakura pelan.

Naruto terbelalak. "A-aku tidak—"

"Iya! Kau bilang… Semua yang Kau lakukan bukan untukku! Mengapa…? Mengapa?!" tanya Sakura—jika ini fict AU, tentu Sakura pasti akan mendapatkan piala Oscar.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto mencoba tetap lembut padanya. "Aku melakukannya untukku, untuknya, dan untukmu… Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?!" sergah Sakura galak.

Perlahan, semua yang memeluk Naruto, melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya.

Naruto yang ditatap semua orang, mundur perlahan, selangkah demi selangkah. Ada rasa takut yang belum terjawab, merayapi tubuhnya.

Guren maju selangkah, "Aku rasa aku tahu penyebabnya!"

Dari Naruto, semua mengalihkan perhatian pada Guren yang kini tersenyum maklum.

Naruto terus melangkah mundur. Ingin rasanya jujur, tapi takut tidak mujur.

Lebih baik ia mati bersama Sasuke…

Ngomong-ngomong… Di mana Sasuke?

"Kau tahu, Guren-san?" tanya Kakashi menyangsikan.

Guren mengangguk mantap. "…Tahu tidak, Sakura-san? Waktu terjebak di tempat yang penuh ilusi… Naruto tidak memikirkanmu lho~"

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Sakura, agak-agak judes.

"Terus, siapa orangnya?" Kiba melirik Naruto yang sudah masuk "area terlarang", tanpa Naruto menyadari kalau ia sedang berada dalam bahaya.

"…Jangan katakan Sasuke," Neji mendesis.

"Nah!" Guren bertepuk tangan. "Tentu saja Sasuke! Keren kan?!"

Guren akan diamuk massa.

"ITU TIDAK KEREN NAMANYA, BAKA!!!"

Dan Guren benar-benar 'dilahap' mereka semua.

"KYAAAA~ Ha-habis! A-aku ju-juga merasakan kea-a-nehan!" teriak Guren yang menggapai-gapai langit, seakan meminta pertolongan.

Bahkan Yuukimaru pun turut dalam aksi pemberian "pelajaran" pada Guren.

"…Hei, dengarkan aku!!!" jerit Guren.

Semua tetap tidak mendengarkannya, untung saja Kakashi dan Sakura terjun menolongnya. Walaupun agak tidak membantu juga.

"Naruto-san kan selalu menolong orang! Mati-matian dia menolong kita! Ataupun orang yang kita sayang! Tapi, apa ada yang tahu… Mengapa dia sampai seperti itu?!" tanya Guren, mengindahkan napasnya yang terengah-engah.

Mereka mulai mendengarkan perkataannya.

"…Sampai aku menyinggung tentang Uchiha brengsek kesayangan Orochimaru-sama," mata _seagreen_-nya menjalajahi tempat itu. "Dia… Benar-benar ingin tahu kabar dari Sa—"

"DIAM!" seru Naruto.

"—Suke, ternyata alasannya selama ini menolong kita, mati-matian dan selalu terlihat sedih—"

"Berhenti! BERHENTI!"

"—karena dia! Itu karena Naruto merasa tidak bisa mengejar Uchiha!" jelas Guren telak.

Tak ada balasan apapun dari Naruto. Dalam hati, semua turut membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Guren.

"Benar begitu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Amaru pelan.

Naruto kembali mundur selangkah.

Merasa tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Naruto akhirnya menjawab. "T-tentu saja! I-itukan karena dia Sahabatku! Masa' aku membiarkan sahabatku begitu saja? Dia yang pertama kali punya ikatan denganku! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menghancurkan Konoha karena balas dendam bodohnya lagi! Karena Konoha tempatnya untuk pulang…"

'_Konoha bukan tempat untukku pulang, Dobe…'_

Kesalahan besar, Naruto benar-benar memasuki zona rawan Sasuke.

Hening.

Sunyi.

Sepi.

Mengerikan.

Menakutkan.

Menegangkan.

Menyenangkan… Eh?

SREEEEET!

Peluk.

"…Kau tahu, Dobe?" katana tersebut berkilat tertimpa sinar matahari, tepat berada di leher berkulit tan tersebut. "…Aku pernah berkata padamu, untuk menyempurnakan sharingan, dibutuhkan mata dari sahabatnya…"

#~**~#

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Aaaahhh~Kehebohan kayak gini kurang disenangi sih… Hihihi. Benar, kan? *karena image-nya rusak oleh beberapa fict yang—err maaf—bikin ilfeel* Yang penting, ide ini bisa tersalurkan lewat fict. Nggak ganggu memori otak Light yang mempunyai kapasitas terbatas. Light sebenernya mau menyajikan sesederhana novel-novel teenlit Indonesia yang nggak gaje, tapi cliffie ending. Tapi, Light nggak bisaa~~! HIKS!

Light payah dalam imajinasi buatan ala fantasi gitu…Hiks! Atau yang bener-bener sulit dimengerti, a la novel buatan Dan Brown…*bandinginnya jauh amat*

Terima kasih waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!

Sweet smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Masih ada yang inget fict ini nggak? Gak heran kalau gak inget… Hihihi! Makasih untuk semua yang udah baca, dan ninggalin review… Euh, kalau ada genre nista/gaje, pasti fict ini masuk dalam genre tersebut.

Soal romantisme SasuNaru…Uhhmm…Ada kok di chapter ini… Tenang aja~ walaupun rada bikin sweatdrop*lha yang nulis aja gajeba* Kalau di chapter kemarin, penuh diksi romantis nan abal, lalu makin kebawah makin gaje. Lha kalau chapter ini, wiss silahkan disimak sendiri! Dan soal verse, fict ini masuk canon… :D Light will survive!

Dozo, Minna-sama!

Rate:

T, untuk kenistaan! XD

Disclaimer:

Mbah Masashi Kishimoto~yang rajin menabung, tidak sombong, serta pandai mengulur waktu perang besarnya Sasuke dan Naruto… *dikemplang*

Warning:

Canon verse, out of character, FULL of lebayness and gajenesss, a little typo, Boys Love. To Readers who hate boys love, please leave this page by pressing the 'back' button.

.

Di sini tidak ada OC, XD!

Have a nice read! ^__~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA~~"

Ya, semua—massa pecinta Naruto, baik tua maupun muda, laki-laki maupun prempuan—meratapi kebodohan mereka, kenapa juga tidak menyadari ada Sasuke yang standby di belakang Naruto? Menanti Naruto jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke yang menggenggam erat sang katana, menggerakan katana itu mengusap pelan kulit leher Naruto. Sangat pelan, tapi kesan mengerikannya benar-benar membuat semua orang yang melihatnya, langsung berubah posisi, menjadi siap siaga tingkat gawat.

Bukannya tegang, Naruto justru tersenyum, lalu tertawa pelan. "Hihihi! Sudah ah! Geli tahu…" Naruto menggeliat tidak jelas, berusaha menyingkirkan katana Sasuke dari lehernya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia benar-benar serius… Tapi reaksi dari Naruto merupakan seratus persen kebalikan dari respon yang Sasuke harapkan.

Ah, tapi Sasuke sudah bahagia melihat tawa Naruto yang seperti ini—sayangnya tidak terlihat sama sekali di raut wajah tampannya.

"Teme."

"Hn?"

"Ngambek ya?"

"Haha, lucu. Tentu saja tidak, Baka-Dobe."

"Teme."

"Hn?"

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak kesal, tangannya terangkat mengambil benda lusuh yang tak pantas bersanding dengan rambut unik Sasuke—karena menurut Naruto yang pantas adalah rambutnya. Tangan kirinya yang masih bebas mengacungkan kulit pisang—entah siapa yang melemparkannya pada Sasuke.

"Ada kulit pisang di kepalamu, Teme."

"Buang benda laknat itu, Dobe."

"Oke, oke!"

Naruto melempar kulit pisang itu, kulit pisang naas tersebut melayang mencari kebahagiannya, yaitu dibawa burung-burung—yang mendadak—lewat. Paling kulit pisang itu jadi makanan anak burung.

GUBRAAAAAK!

Semua jatuh terkapar dengan tidak elitnya. _'Apa sih yang sebenarnya dilakukan Sasuke dan Naruto? Apa Naruto tidak takut dengan katana yang siap kapan saja membunuhnya?!'_

Kurang lebih, seperti itulah pertanyaan yang terlintas di berbagai macam pikiran.

"Teme."

"Apa lagi, Dobe?!"

"Memang benar, yang dikatakan Amaru-chan tadi?"

Sebulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. "Niatanku sih, menyelamatkanmu supaya matamu bisa ku—"

"Hoooiii!!!" Shikamaru melambai dengan malas, dan Sai nampak antusias serta ikut melambai. Dan tanpa diduga-duga, keduanya bersuara memecah keheningan yang sangat tidak wajar.

Kini seluruh perhatian terpusat pada mereka.

"Kami bersaksi, bahwa kami memang melihat Sasuke Uchiha menculik Naruto Uzumaki!" seru keduanya, yang satu antusias, yang satu lagi malas-malasan. "Terus Naruto dibawa lari entah kemana. Begitu kami cari, ternyata sudah mengapung di air di atas sebuah ban yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya…"

Semua mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, lalu memplagiatkan bagaimana cara ikan Koi menghirup oksigen, alias megap-megap.

"Benar itu, Teme?"

"Terlalu berlebihan."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Naruto tersenyum lalu tertawa lebar.

Sukses membuat semua orang—kecuali Sasuke yang memang sudah terbiasa—berpikir Naruto sudah tidak waras, tak lama, sebuah pertanyaan polos meluncur dari bibirnya, seraya melirik Sasuke yang kepalanya berada tepat di samping wajahnya, kepala Sasuke bertumpu di bahunya—Sasuke curi-curi kesempatan rupanya.

"Bukannya aku tidak punya sharingan? Bagaimana Kau bisa menyempurnakan sharingan-mu, Teme?"

Ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu setelah melenceng kemana-mana.

Mengapa Naruto tersenyum bahkan tertawa?

Karena seusai menghembuskan napas panjang bersamaan sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibirnya, Naruto mengambil kesempatan untuk bersandar pada Sasuke. Kan kelihatannya, seperti dirinya dipeluk Sasuke.

Aneh yah? Tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Atau sudah terlalu syok? Padahal ini baru tahap pertama…

Hanya Sasuke dan Naruto sendiri yang mampu memahaminya, mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Berita baru, saudara-saudara pembaca sekalian. Sasuke mengalami kesalahan teknis, tentunya, hidung adalah salah satu alat inderanya yang bekerja dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu diperintah.

Justru itu kesalahan fatalnya.

Wangi Naruto merasukinya.

Sementara ia harus menahan diri.

Bertahanlah, Sasuke. Ini baru tahap pertama.

"Tentu saja bisa," kata Sasuke disertai tawa sinis. "Kau tidak akan mengerti."

Penulis juga tidak mengerti, apa mata Naruto bisa dicangkokkan ke Sasuke. Tapi, rasanya, perkataan Sasuke hari ini adalah kebohongan terbesar yang pernah ada. Apalagi kalau mau membunuh Naruto…

"Waktu itu aku pernah berkata, Kau merupakan seseorang yang sangat penting untukku—"

Pada fase ini, semua masih menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, termasuk Naruto sendiri.

"Itu karena aku mau mengambil matamu untukku…"

'_Naruto memang tidak hanya penting…'_

Naruto mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa sakit. Debaran itu tidak lagi sekencang tadi… Kini dialiri kekecewaan, sekali lagi dialiri kesedihan.

Terdengar desahan kesal yang semuanya ditujukan untuk Sasuke.

Tangan kiri Naruto yang bebas, hendak menyingkirkan tajamnya katana dari lehernya—dengan gerakan yang cepat dan menghentak pertanda kesal. Akan tetapi, dengan cepat, tangan kiri Sasuke menangkap tangannya, menahan tangannya, hingga tangan mereka saling menumpu tersimpan di atas perut Naruto.

O-ow.

Romantis.

Apalagi kalau katananya dibuang. Dan hanya ada mereka berdua di kesunyian gemericik air yang mengalir.

"Teme plin-plan. Katamu waktu itu, aku bukan sahabatmu…" Naruto merengut—tidak menyadari posisi 'bagusnya' dengan Sasuke.

"Aku mengatakannya, waktu itu, Dobe. Tidak hanya Kau. Sakura juga sahabatku, Neji, Gaara, Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin… Lagipula, kan Kau sendiri tadi bilang kalau aku ini sahabatmu…" Cibir Sasuke—yang ikut-ikutan tidak menyadari posisi mereka.

Dalam fase ini, Sakura banjir air mata haru. Ia sungguh senang diakui Sasuke sebagai sahabat. Tapi ia juga kesal. Kalian tanya kenapa? Tentu karena Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sahabat, tidak lebih.

Terdengar sungutan karena disebut Sahabat. Ada juga yang saling berpandangan heran dan tidak percaya. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha menganggap mereka sahabat? Apakah karena Naruto otaknya jadi konslet seperti ini?

Naruto, Naruto. Pesonamu membuat siapa saja takluk—mengalah-ngalahi Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengulum senyumnya, "Eh, eh, Teme. Kalau mataku saja bisa, kenapa Kau tidak mengambil mata Sakura-chan saja? Katamu tadi, kan, Sakura-chan juga sahabatmu…"

Hening sesaat menyelimuti keramaian bisik-bisik tetangga yang bertemakan "Iri sekali melihat Sasuke dan Naruto".

"KAU TEGA SEKALI PADAKU, NARUTOOOOOOOOO~!" teriak Sakura histeris seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. _'Sepertinya percuma saja aku mengerjai Naruto… HIKS! Sudah begitu, malah dia kelihatan mesra dengan Sasuke-kun lagi!Bikin iri sajaa~~' _Inner Sakura meratapi nasibnya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Mata Sakura tidak seindah matamu."

Ups. Kelepasan.

'_Aku dan mulut besaaar sialankuuuu!'_

'_Sankyuu, Sasuke…'_

'_Kaa-saaaan~ aku sudah mencintai Sasuke-kun sepenuh hati! Mengapa yang dipuji justru Naruto?!'_

Berbagai macam teriakan meluncur bebas dari pita suara, ada yang bass, sopran, cempreng, fals, kencang lagi. Histeria mania dan tidak menerima hal tersebut. Tentu saja semua teriakan tersebut berasal dari semua pendukung Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menutupi warna lain yang kini menyapu eksotis wajah tannya. "Kuanggap itu pujian."

"Tentu saja itu pujian, Dobe."

"Sejak kapan Kau bisa memuji orang, Teme?"

"Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya."

"Sankyuu…"

"Hn…"

"Tch. Keanehanmu kumat."

Para penonton macam Kakashi dan shinobi-shinobi rookie 12 lainnya hanya menatap tanpa antusiasme ke tempat kejadian perkara. Sementara shinobi wanita ataupun kunoichi yang merupakan—ini tidak mengada-ada—pecinta Sasuke sampai akhir hayat, berderai air mata, mereka…

Siap membunuh Naruto. Dan siap membasmi semua pendukung alias orang garis depan pelindung Naruto.

Di sisi lain, seorang gadis dari Konoha, memimpim penyerbuan dalam rangka niatan membunuh Sasuke. Yupz. Seorang gadis dari Hyuuga.

Dan di seberangnya, seorang gadis pengikut Sasuke pun tengah menghadangnya.

Neji menyembunyikan wajahnya yang jatuh tepat di bahu Gaara, "Aku tidak kenal dia… Tidak kenal…" Gumamnya frustasi.

"Bagaimana Kau tidak bisa mengenalnya, Neji? Itukan Hinata-san…" Tanya Gaara heran. Walaupun ia tetap kelihatan _cool_.

"Masalahnya, percuma saja mereka semua melawan Sasuke. Tidak ada yang mampu, kalau seluruh kekuatan mereka dikeluarkan, paling hanya membuat Sasuke botak—tapi aku sendiri ragu apa mereka bisa membuat Sasuke botak. Terus, kalau Hinata kalah, pasti Hiashi Ojii-sama akan memarahinya. Tentunya, aku juga akan kena marah Ojii-sama! Karena akulah yang melatih Hinata…" tutur Neji frustasi.

Kembali ke massa yang ingin memberikan cinta pada Naruto—yang tidak akan pernah direstui Sasuke hingga maut menjemput, yang sudah mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke.

Mendadak, bumi berguncang, dan dari dalam tanah, muncullah para mayat yang berjalan sempoyongan. Sudah menjadi zombie rupanya. Entah bagaimana Karin, Suigetsu dan Jugo memanggilnya.

Barian Siap Siaga Bunuh Sasuke Uchiha, mundur dengan satu kali lompatan, sementara Sasuke menyeret Naruto untuk menepi, membiarkan arena pertempuran benar-benar terbuka—tanpa melepaskan posisi 'indah' mereka. Mana Naruto-nya sendiri oke-oke saja diseret Sasuke seperti itu.

Beruntunglah, massa pecinta Naruto sedang sibuk. Tidak ada waktu untuk menghiraukan Naruto tercinta mereka. Bagus kan Sasuke dan Naruto dalam posisi seperti ini?

Bumi kembali berguncang, kali ini, sekumpulan manusia jelek, menjijikkan, bau, atau yang sudah diperban-perban kotor layaknya mumi, berdatangan dengan suara menyeramkan. Bangkit dari dalam bumi.

"GRAAAAAAOOORR!!!"

Tak lupa, para makhluk yang mendapatkan kissmark istimewa Orochimaru, biarpun joutai mereka sudah digores Sasuke atau Suigetsu, entah bagaimana caranya mereka mendapatkan kekuatan mereka kembali.

Tidak cukup dengan itu, datanglah ratusan shinobi tidak diketahui asalnya yang nampak misterius, kelihatannya sih kuat. Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu, mereka ini yang dijadikan Orochimaru, tumbal latihan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke berbaik hati, tidak membunuh mereka…

Karena hasutan Karin, mereka datang dengan niatan melindungi Sasuke. Mereka sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Di samping Sasuke itu memang tampan, Sasuke melindungi mereka dari jurus maut nan menjijikkan Orochimaru.

Apakah itu? Kita lihat nanti. Berhubung Sasuke sudah mempelajari ilmu tersebut, ia akan mempraktekkannya nanti. Tunggu saja watu mainnya.

Karin menghadang Hinata. "Tidak akan kami biarkan kalian menyakiti Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto sungguh benci saat mendengar suffix yang digunakan Karin pada Sasuke. Juga semua gadis… Sakura? Tidaklah…

"Langkahi dulu mayat kami! Itupun kalau kalian bisa…" Karin mencibir meremehkan.

Hinata menoleh ke Sakura yang terbengong-bengong kagum. "Sakura-chan, i-ingin ikut t-tim siapa?"

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh yah, Sakura mau ikut tim siapa? Hinata atau Karin? Cinta pertama atau cinta terakhir?"

Di kejauhan. Sasuke menjulurkan lidah kesal. _'Tidak aku, ataupun Naruto!'_

'_Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Lebih baik Kau memperebutkan Sai saja, saingan lagi dengan Ino…'_

Jika Sakura dan Sai mendegar suara hatimu, Naruto. Niscaya mereka akan kehilangan senyum manisnya di hadapanmu.

"Setiaaa~ setiaaa~! Sasukeee! Sasukeee!" seru Kiba meramaikan. Rupanya, Kiba memilih Sakura untuk tetap setia pada Sasuke. Sepertinya ada motif tersembunyi mengapa Kiba mendukung Sakura mempertahankan cintanya pada Sasuke.

Lee yang berpikiran kalau Sakura tetap mempertahankan perasaannya pada Sasuke, akan merumitkan suasana—Lee mau mendapatkan Sakura, maka, tentu saja ia mendukung seseorang yang sepertinya, tidak lagi mempunyai perasaan terhadap bidadarinya…

"…Pilih yang selalu berjuang untukmu!!! Dattebayoooo~! Naruto! Narutooo~!" seru Lee tidak kalah heboh. Ditambah tarian hula-hula yang sangat… Menghibur.

"A-aku," Sakura terdengar seperti Hinata yang berdekatan dengan Naruto. "…Mau tahu, kenapa Kau Karin, dan semua pengikutmu, begitu ingin membunuh Naruto? Padahal seingatku, Naruto tidak pernah menyakiti kalian…"

Pertanyaan bagus.

Karin membenarkan posisi letak kacamatanya. Diubahnya berdirinya menjadi anggun. "…Habis… Naruto itu memonopoli perhatian Sasuke-kun!"

'_Dasar pembocor rahasia!!!'_

Naruto diam-diam melirik Sasuke yang wajahnya nampak merah padam. Lalu terkikik pelan.

Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya.

"Tidak seperti yang Kau pikirkan, Dobe. Itu karena aku—"

"Aku kira, Kau ingin membunuhku… Tidak seperti yang Kau pikirkan, Teme!" terselip nada mengejek dengan memakai kalimat Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menarik napas lega. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak begitu mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Naruto, tapi rasanya, Naruto mengira jika ia ingin membunuh Naruto, itu sudah cukup.

Karin membuka kacamatanya, mengusap air mata yang perlahan turun. Bagaimanapun juga, di saat Sasuke sekarat, Sasuke mengambil separuh 'jiwa'-nya. Chakra-nya. Agar tetap hidup… Ia rela, bahkan senang dan bangga karena dapat berguna bagi Sasuke. Setelah sekian lama penuh pengorbanan…

'_Masa' Sasuke-kun tetap terpatri pada masa lalu?!'_

Yah, Karin, andai Kau mengerti, kalau Naruto bukan hanya sekedar kenangan di masa lalu, napas di masa kini, ataupun alasan untuk tetap hidup menggapai masa depan, walau buram penuh dendam… Semua itu jauh lebih dari sekedar penting atau berarti untuk Sasuke.

Tapi, Naruto kan hanya menyebutnya teman!

Gah, alasan palsu. Halooo~ orang bodoh macam apa yang ingin mati untuk teman? Sahabat? Bahkan untuk saudara pun, harus memikirkannya berkali-kali.

Ada yang bilang, orang mati karena cinta. Karena cinta adalah sesat, penuh kebutaan dan kebohongan. Tapi untuk orang yang tidak sebodoh Naruto, lebih baik mati demi cinta di banding karena cinta.

Semua kembali duduk manis mendengarkan talk heart to heart Karin. Kenapa duduk? Karena, sebuah firasat menghampiri hati mereka semua—pengecualian pada SasuNaru, karena mereka sangat nyaman dengan posisi mereka—kalau ini akan lama.

Benar saja.

Satu jam, kemudian…

"…Ini juga gara-gara perkataan Naruto!" Karin menuding Naruto. "Huh. Aku sih senang sekali, Naruto tadi berkata kalau Sasuke adalah sahabatnya… Tapi, justru karena itu! Karena Sasuke-kun—"

JLEEEB!

Entah bagaimana caranya, Sasuke yang perfeksionis itu melemparkan dua kunai tepat di samping wajah Karin, tanpa melepaskankan pelukannya pada Naruto.

Karin lekas menutup mulutnya. Terdengar desisan takut darinya… "Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun…"

Semua mulai bangkit seperti zombie, Karin mundur selangkah. "Y-yang ta-tadi t-tidak bi-bisa dilanjutka-kan! R-raha-ss-sia…" Desis Karin takut.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Seringai kemenangan melukisi wajah tampannya. Diusapkannya pelan wajahnya di helaian halus rambut Naruto yang mencuat kemana-mana. Aroma khas Naruto yang tercium semakin kuat membuatnya mengantuk… Naruto bertambah kuat. Bahaya ini kalau dia sampai kalah.

Tenang, Sasuke. Kau masih mempunyai jurus rahasia! Jurus terakhir menaklukkan Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan pergerakan Sasuke, kembali tersenyum. Mimpi apa yah ia semalam? Kalau tidak salah sih, seseorang mengecup keningnya dengan sangat lembut, menemaninya tidur, mengelus rambutnya penuh kasih… Rasanya, tidak ada orang yang pernah memperlakukannya seperti itu. Seolah ia adalah sesuatu layaknya permata yang dikasihi.

Ya nyatanya memang begitu kok.

Dan rasanya… Seseorang itu…

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas.

Sakura melirik cemburu pada Sasuke yang kelihatannya juga bersandar pada Naruto. Setelah mendengus, ia kembali bertanya pada Karin, nada suaranya naik satu oktaf tanpa melepas lirikan kesalnya pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Mengapa Kau bisa jatuh cinta pada Sasuke-kun?"

Terdengar dengusan kesal dari seluruh penjuru, termasuk Naruto. Hidung tan itu kembang kempis, pipinya menggembung kesal, sebelah alisnya terangkat, kedua mata biru eloknya menghujam pandang ke arah Karin.

Mata Karin segera berubah menjadi bentuk hati, ditautkannya kedua tangannya, sebelah kaki kanannya terangkat. "Karena Sasuke-kun itu… Tampan! Sangat!"

Alasan umum. Wajar.

"Sangat baik. Terampil dan cepat. Lalu… Ia menyelamatkanku waktu itu!" Karin tersenyum kecut penuh kebahagiaan. "Chakra-nya ituloooh… Kyaaaaa~~"

Karin kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Yang benar dong! Yang paling berkesan deh… Saat bersama Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mencibir.

Karin mengangguk antusias. "Waktu aku memeluknyaaaaa~~ ia tidak menolakku!!! Senangnyaaa!"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Kapan ia membiarkan Karin memeluknya? Oh iya… Waktu itu.

Hinata dan pengikutnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Penonton netral tetap sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Massa yang merupakan pembenci Naruto juga pendukung Sasuke, serta pengikut Karin, membelalakkan matanya kesal.

Terlebih Naruto. Sasuke mendadak merasakan hawa sangat panas dari seseorang tempatnya bersandar.

Jauh di dalam tubuh Naruto… Kyuubi mendengus dan menggerutu kesal. **"Gah, chakra-ku ditarik paksa oleh bocah yang sedang bersenang-senang. Kalau sudah menyangkut Uchiha brengsek saja, pasti bawaannya emosional… Khhuhh…"**

"Seperti apa? Kau bisa memberi contoh?" tanya Sakura. Ada satu hal yang ia ingin pastikan tentang perasannya.

Dan nantinya, ia akan menemukan jawaban akhir hatinya, setia pada Sasuke, atau memilih Naruto. Atau ia akan membuat aliran baru.

Karin merubah arah pandangnya, dari Hinata ke ke sebuah tanah yang agak tinggi dari tempatnya kini berpijak, seperti bukit kecil. Ke arah Sasuke-nya.

Berhubung Suigetsu orang terdekat, ia menjadi model Sasuke—dan Karin merasa ia mati-matian memeragakannya dengan Suigetsu—karena menurutnya chakra Suigetsu itu terasa sangat buruk.

Karin melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Suigetsu, lalu ia berjinjit dan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Suigetsu. "Aku dan Sasuke seperti ini!!!"

Bedanya, kalau Sasuke tidak berekspresi apa-apa. Suigetsu mendengus kesal, merasa dipermalukan. Jugo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Merasa Karin sudah selesai bicara, Hinata bertepuk tangan, dan ia tersenyum lembut. "Kurasa Kau cocok dengan Sasuke-kun, Karin!"

Karin tertawa tersipu malu, "Benarkah?! Arigatou!" Karin pun tidak sebodoh perkiraan Hinata. "Tapi kami akan tetap membunuh Naruto…"

Senyum menghilang dari paras cantik Hinata. "Dan siap-siap juga, kami akan membunuh Sasuke!"

"Sakura, Kau ikut dengan siapa?!" Hinata dan Karin sama-sama menoleh ke arah gadis cantik berambut pink tersebut.

Sementara sang gadis yang ditanya sedang terpana. Dengan pemandangan yang kini berlangsung.

Kedua pihak yang tadinya akan berseteru, ikut-ikutan menolehkan pandang ke arah yang membuat Sakura terdiam, dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan tanpa berkedip—entah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Sasuke terkejut saat merasakan Naruto yang dipeluknya kini berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Hanya gumpalan udara kosong, mengganti kehangatan mendebarkan menjadi menegangkan.

Sasuke menyadarinya, kalau Naruto ingin bebas dari jeratannya, bisa saja sedari tadi dilakukannya. Kenapa baru sekarang sih?

"Kau tahu, Teme? Jika Kau tidak mau membunuhku sekarang, aku yang akan membuatmu tumbang terlebih dahulu!" kunai itu menggores permukaan halus kulit wajah putih nan tampan. "…Jika hal tersebut adalah yang terbaik, biarkan kita mengerti di dunia lain… Di mana hanya ada kejujuran tanpa hinaan!" pemilik suara rendah itu, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke dari belakang Sasuke.

Posisinya persis sama seperti yang dilakukan Karin dan Suigetsu tadi.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Keadaan berbalik. "Apa Kau sanggup jika harus membunuhku?"

Suara rendah yang nyaris mengenyahkan akal sehatnya menjawab tegas, "Tentu saja!"

Sasuke menghela napas, iapun memelankan suaranya—dimana ia yakin hanya ada dirinya dan Naruto yang mampu mendengar—dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, bunuhlah aku… Yang tidak sanggup membunuhmu."

.

#~**~#

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Kenapa Naruto nggak ngelepasin diri dari Sasuke aja sih?! Maksudnya kenapa nggak dari tadi? *rasenganed*

Sejak kapan Sasuke punya jiwa romantis kayak gitu?! *chidoried*

Light nggak tahu mesti ngapaaiin… Tapi kayaknya, dari sekian banyak fict, Light paling enjoy bikin fict ini. Penuh kenistaan! Mwahahahaha! Yah, maaf banget dari Light jika fict ini tidak beda dari fict heboh dan nista lainnya yang banyak bikin Readers ilfeel.

Light minta maaf untuk segala kesalahan dan kekurangan chapter kemarin, maaf juga apabila ada kesamaan dari fict lain—entah dari fandom mana atau Author siapa. Bukannya kelewat PD, tapi kayaknya yang berotak segaje ini cuma Light… Hehehe!

Terima kasih waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!

Sweet smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan

#~**~#

_Benci pada seseorang, itu hak siapa saja. Dengan alasan apapun…_

_Tapi ketika Kau ingin membalas dendam… _

_Berhati-hatilah, karena bisa saja Kau sudah jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang Kau benci._


End file.
